The Beginning of The End
by MadSmurf
Summary: ...I would be then married to the biggest bastard alive...This trip was going to be an excellent adventure. Little did I know it would turn into a nightmare...I glared at her. "You are my wife in practise if not by law, so you will honour me"
1. Prologue The beginning of the end

_**Title: The Beginning of the end**_

_**Pairing: HavocxOC, RoyxOC, KimbleexOC, One-sided RoyxRiza, EnvyxOC, WrathxOCs**_

_**Warnings: Fluff, Rape, Non-Con, Death, Sex, Lemons, AU, Romance, Language, Angst.**_

_**Note from authors:**_

_**Smurf: Hey, Smurf here! Well this story is inspired when me and Cheese get together and watch the Titanic switching the roles and plotting it then finally typing it at 1:06 in the morning in Australia. Great…**_

_**Cheese: Meh…tired….lots of rape though and my OC…**_

_**Smurf: Should give roles…but….to damn tired….one OC in the whole story….by the way…sleep deprive….zzzzzz**_

_**Cheese: Last time we looked it was 11...why is it now 1.…**_

_**Prologue-The Beginning of the end**_

**I **sat in the car with my adopted mother Dante, every now and then I would glare over at her. She sat there smiling out the window her black hair blowing in the breeze from the open window. Her lavender eyes fixed outside determined not to meet my electric blue eyes.

We were journeying to the docking yard to board the Titanic. I was to join my fiancé Zolf J. Kimblee so that we could have our marriage in his new country America_,_ it was a _kind _gift from the fuhrer for his undying _loyalty_. I was a gift also. I was picked out of many other women to become his bride. I doubt he loves me for who I am.

We arrived at the docking yard a few minutes later. Dante stepped out first I followed right behind. "This is it? This ship? Why cant we stay here?" I asked angrily.

Dante smiled "Because _dear,_ Kimblee wishes to marry you in America and that is what he shall get" came my mothers reply.

"Funny how no one asks me what I want" I snapped.

"That is because we are women" she replied smiling.

Kimblee came up beside me "Exactly". I gave him a filthy look but didn't say anything. I couldn't trust myself. He held his arm out to me, smiling smugly.

"Come Bethony dear" I took it begrudgingly. Together we walked into the ship. It was luxurious I suppose but to me it was a slave ship taking me to America in chains where I would be then married to the biggest bastard alive.

End Prologue.


	2. Ch1 A Lucky Hand

**Title: The Beginning of the end**

**Pairing: HavocxOC, RoyxOC, KimbleexOC, One-sided RoyxRiza, EnvyxOC, WrathxOCs**

**Warnings: Fluff, Rape, Non-Con, Death, Sex, Lemons, AU, Romance, Language, Angst.**

**Chapter 1-A Lucky Hand.**

**I **grinned. My blue eyes looking over the top of the perfect hand of cards. The two other males sat in front of me, they had really poor poker faces. I could tell they had already lost. I winked slyly at Breda. He grinned at me. I nodded. A stray strand of blonde hair falling over my left eye.

"Someone's life is about to change here."

Nodding to the first guy in front, he threw his hand of cards down. I smiled slightly. "Nothing"

Another nod and the other male threw his cards down. A smirk twitched at the corners of my mouth. "Aw four pair"

I turn to Breda. "Sorry mate, you aren't going to see another cat in a few years, dogs all round!!" I grinned. Throwing my full house down. "We are going to America! Full House! Baby!"

Breda grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Ack can't breath!! I'm sorry 'bout the dog joke!!"

He let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief. The bartender laughed. "Titanic is gonna leave ya, in five minutes"

I blinked and then grabbed Breda. "Move!! Damn it!!"

We bolted out of the bar. Grabbing the other winnings, before doing so. My trademark cigarette placed at my lips. Dodging various obstacles and rich people we made to the third class gangway door. The guard looked at us.

"Have you been through the inspection cue?"

I grinned boyishly. "Of course", I was lying through my cigarette. Breda nodded beside me.

"Alright get aboard."

We did so and quickly. I grinned at Breda and he grinned back. I laughed joyful, happy that something good was happening in my life. "You know we are the luckiest sons of bitches, me in the literal sense, in the world. You know that!!"

He laughed along with me as we found our room, two others occupied it. "Hey Jean Havoc" I shouted laughing, introducing myself. They looked at us with strange looks. I knew what they would be thinking. Where was their mate? I laughed again. They smiled and introduced themselves as Alex Louis Armstrong and Kain Furey. Breda and I grinned. This trip was going to be an excellent adventure. Little did I know it would turn into a nightmare.

End Chapter 1


	3. Ch2 You Jump I Jump

Chapter Three-You jump I Jump

I sat there listening to the same mindless chatter. My life was being lived for me. The same people. I felt that if I stood there screaming no one would look up or even care. I felt trapped. I needed to escape…..

Tears streamed down my face as I bolted with unnatural speed to the back of the ship. I knew what I was going to do but doing it would be the problem. I stood there at the back of the ship staring at its railing before deciding I would do what I came to do. Carefully I climbed over the railing hanging over the edge, staring at the never ending water. I shivered with the cold.

"Don't be an idiot"

I turned and saw a tall blonde, with a darker shade in the back, he grinned at me. His blue eyes sparkled with concern and humour.

"Go away you're distracting me!" I snapped turning back to the water. I had no interest in him. I had no idea why he was even here.

"You sure you're gonna jump? If ya did you would have done it by now, only logically speaking. But I don't know any better" he laughed slightly.

"Go away I will jump!" I let go of the railing and grabbed hold of it again in warning.

"Heh there you've done it! My conscious is now in the brink of guilt. I mean you've involved me. As you jump I've gotta jump too! Thanks! I liked my life but now its going to go all for you and your drastic measures. I mean come on!" he removed his jacket casually whilst saying all this.

"You're crazy!" I cried turning away from him, I was starting to get annoyed.

He laughed. "With all due respect, I ain't the one hanging off the back of the ship."

I said nothing so he continued.

"I remember once. Me and my family…well we went ice fishing," he shuddered. "I fell through the thin ice and god was it cold. You do know what ice fishing is right?" he carefully removed his shoes.

"I know what ice fishing is!!" I glared angrily.

He grinned. "Sorry, ya look like an indoorsey girl"

I pulled a face but said nothing.

" Well back to my recounting, I fell and it felt like a thousand knives stabbing me, all over. I couldn't think and by god I couldn't breath. That is why I don't wanna jump over with ya. Because the water would be pretty cold. So why don't you take my hand and come back over the railing?" He stretched his hand out.

I wasn't interested "How cold?"

He grinned again. "Below zero or a little and I mean little bit above. Still jumping?"

I grimaced thinking then turned around taking his hand. It felt rough to the touch against my soft skin. He sighed with relief as I took his hand.

"Jean Havoc"

"Bethony Miller" I said through trembling lips. I was freezing!

I carefully went to climb back over the railing and onto the ship but as I did so I stepped on the edge of my dress. I slipped and screamed.

Havoc's grip tightened automatically.

"It's alright I've got ya!" he reassured "Just pull yourself up!"

I did so and slipped again this time screaming out frantically "HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

"it's okay, I have you, I wont let go!" he reassured again.

He pulled me with ease over the railing and in the process he fell on top of me. I was breathing fast and frantically. We stared into each others eyes. His calm blue and my electric blue. I felt an instant connection. At that moment two sailors came running up seeing Havoc on top of me they accused him of rape.

"Oh shit!" was all he managed to say.

***

"What made you think you could put your filthy hands on _my _fiancé?" questioned Kimblee.

He started to get violent and I knew then it was time I stepped in "Zolf!! It was an accident!" I cried running over to him. He gave me a filthy look. I ignored it "I was leaning far over to see the….ah….um….ah…" I was making a motion with my hands unable to find the word I needed.

"Propellers?" Havoc grinned helpfully.

"Propellers! And I slipped, I would have gone overboard but Mr. Havoc here saved me" I smiled wearily. Havoc winced slightly at being called Mr.

"She wanted to see the propellers….how nice" repeated Kimblee to the party of officers he had brought with him. I swallowed as Havoc was asked if that was what had happened. He said it was. I felt instant relief.

"Look at you, you must be freezing…get her a blanket!" my fiancé ordered someone viciously. A blanket was placed around my shoulders and Kimblee ran a protective arm around them as he began walking me away. We passed by Roy Mustang.

"He saved her life and you just yell at him, what great appreciation" mumbled Roy. He got Kimblee's attention. Kimblee grinned.

He turned to Archer "I think a twenty should do it"

I made a noise with displeasure "Is that the going rate for someone who saved the life of the person you _love?_"

He smirked "Beth is displeased…" he smiled over at Archer, turning to Havoc "Join us for dinner tomorrow evening to engage our group with your heroic tale"

Havoc grinned and shrugged "Sure, see you then"

Kimblee smirked "This should be fun" he mumbled to Archer, placing his arm back around my shoulders and walking me away.

I felt Kimblee's grip tighten. "Fascinating, you slipped so suddenly yet he still had time to remove his jacket and his shoes" he whispered it in dangerous mocking tones.

End Chapter Two


	4. Ch3 A Lesson Learnt

**Smurf and Cheese reporting a quick update.**

**We would like to dedicate this story to our first ever reviewer…only one but still she is nice enough to review =D So Thanks!! Sorry if you're a he but your name sounds girlish Smurf saying that of course…Cheese is laughing…Smurf can't help be blunt especially when using words but she never say it on think it =D Anyhughes. This for you**

Chapter 3-A lesson learnt.

I escorted Bethony to our shared cabin, I could feel her shivering, whether it be from the cold or fear I would not know but I took pleasure out of it. Not that it mattered I would find out. Even if she didn't like it. I shift a sly glance at the blonde male that dare touch her. He seemed to be talking to Roy Mustang. Though I knew Mustang had bad taste in company.

"Bethony dear, what really happened? Don't lie" my voice radiated authority and was ice cold.

"I don't know what you mean"

I tilt her head so I could see her eyes and so she could not look away. "You know perfectly well what I mean. After all you will not look at me" I stared into her eyes, but all I saw was her beauty, nothing else. She was an object, an ornament to be seen and not heard.

"I already told you want happened _darling"_

I laughed coldly. Pulling her forward, so our faces were mere inches from each other. "And you know perfectly well that I don't believe the lie you are telling. Darling"

"Then don't believe me. I told the truth. But since you cant trust me now then how are you to trust me when we are married?" she questioned angrily.

I narrowed my eyes and then raised my left hand, colliding it with her cheek. Her head snapped back to the right. I knew she was shocked, not that I cared, she was an object and had no opinion. I heard her hiss. I knew her eyes were black, after all she was a fairy.

She focused on my eyes and began to speak "you bas-"

"Hold your tongue before you regret it. After all you are a female and have no opinion whatsoever. You will honour me like the wife you are to be." I smirked coldly.

She turned her back on me and made to walk away….I grabbed her wrist violently and pulled her into my chest, keeping her there. "Never walk away from me, or you will regret it."

"There is but one thing I regret and it's too late to stop it now"

***

I knocked on her bedroom door and opened it, not waiting for a reply. She looked beautiful, staring at me in the mirror. "Hello dear" my voice caring.

"Hello" she replied in a colder tone.

I smirked. "I know you have been upset lately, and I don't pretend to know why." I pulled out a box. It held a necklace of great value.

I approached her. Sitting on her dressing table, once seated I opened the box and pulled out the 'Heart of the Ocean' I smiled at her.

"Perhaps this is a reminder of my feelings for you"

She stared gob-smacked at the diamond "Good-gracious is it a-"

"Diamond yes" I placed it around her neck, it looked stunning on her. I smiled softly. "Beautiful, open your heart to me Beth. I could give you anything you wanted, anything at all. You would not have to do a thing. All you have to do is give your heart and I will be forever yours."

I watched as she stared into the mirror. I could tell she was thinking my offer over.


	5. A Thankyou

**Chapter 4 – A thankyou**.

I walked along the deck beside Havoc, I had asked him about his childhood and he had spent the last hour telling me all about it. After he had finished his childhood stories, he turned to me.

"You didn't ask me here to tell you about my childhood did you?"

Frowning I took in a large breath of air, "Well no, I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but for everything."

Havoc smirked playfully, "You're welcome" his eyes sparkled with joy.

"I know what you must be thinking, poor little rich girl what does she know about misery." I snorted.

Havoc laughed, "Not really, more along the lines, what happen to said little girl and why is she so miserable? But that is just what I am thinking, my silly little thought" he smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back. "Well it was everything, my whole world and everyone in it." I showed him my giant diamond engagement ring.

His eyes widened with shock. "Holy shit! That would have taken you straight to the bottom."

I sighed. "All of Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel I am standing in the middle of the room screaming at the top lungs and no one looks up."

Havoc grinned. "I would look up."

Surprised I stared at him but found no words.

Havoc smiled coyly, eyes bright with mischief. "Do you love him?"

"Pardon me you are being very rude" I scoffed.

He mocked gasped. Pointing to himself. "Me rude?" he waved his hand dismissively "Never!" he grinned cheekily. "It is a simple question, so do ya?" his eyes sparkled impishly.

"This is not a suitable conversation." I laughed off.  
"Why can't you just answer the question?" Havoc said playfully, eyebrow raised.

"This is absurd. I do not know you and you do not know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am leaving now." I started to shake Havoc's hand, continuing, "Jean... Mister Havoc, it has been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

"And even insulted me." He showed mock hurt; hand on chest, right where his heart would be.

"Well, you deserved It." I smiled cheekily.

"Right." He grinned, showing his teeth.  
"Right." I replied not realising I was still shaking his hand.  
"I thought you were leaving." He questioned, eyebrow raised higher, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.  
"I am. You are so annoying." I turned to leave then turn back to Havoc "Wait, I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship. You leave." I ordered.

"Oh ho, ho, well, well, well, now who's being rude?" He placed his hands on his hips mocking me.

I scoffed changing the subject. "So how did you get into the military anyway?"

Havoc blinked once. "Nice change of subject there and you aren't getting away with that other question but since you asked and since I am nice and answer simple questions. I got into it with a lot of luck and a natural skill with guns."

Curiosity graced my features "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Havoc grinned cockily, eyes shimmering with laughter. "What with this?" he pulled out a revolver carelessly.

My eyes widened with horror. Surely, he was not going to fire it.

Havoc deconstructed it, showing the magazine with five golden bullets sitting comfortably within. "This isn't real this is just for decoration" he reconstructed it and aimed it between my eyes, a look of pure concentration on his features.

I gasped inwardly staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Bang" he clicked the trigger.

I squealed and fell to the deck; his laughter rang through my ears.

"That was not funny." I snapped.

He offered his hand a grin plastered on his face. The gun was still in his other. "Oh but it was, your face! Ha, ha. It was priceless"

I grinned cheekily "Priceless? I wonder what your face would look like if I told Kimblee what you just did."

He smirked coyly. "Ah but of course you would never know. Being a solider, I am trained in showing no emotion. But for you I shall show you." His face dropped, though there was laughter in his eyes.

"Thankyou" I kissed him gently on the cheek.


End file.
